Yellow Submarine
by Op.Cit
Summary: Uma simples brincadeira de criança e suas influências sobre o futuro. / Yaoi / Oneshot / SasuNaru e um pouco de ItaSai / Homenagem a banda The Beatles! ;D


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. The Beatles também não. Mas eu queria muito ter os dois. **FATO!** =/

**N/a:** Fic em homenagem aos _40 anos sem Beatles_**! \õ7** Banda que deixou saudades. Escrita ao som da música que deu nome à fic. O trecho inicial também é da mesma música.

_Boa leitura_! **;D**

* * *

"_In the town where I was born _

_Lived a man who sailed to sea _

_And he told us of his life _

_In the land of submarines _

_So we sailed up to the sun _

_Till we found the sea of green _

_And we lived beneath the waves _

_In our yellow submarine _

_We all live in a yellow submarine _

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"_

* * *

Cuidar de seu otouto. Era isso que sua mãe havia dito para ele fazer aquela tarde enquanto ela... Bem, ele já não se lembrava o que ela havia dito que ia fazer tamanha era dor de cabeça que estava sentido. Como aquelas crianças gritavam, por kami-sama. Sim, crianças. Não, sua mãe não havia avisado que os amiguinhos de Sasuke iriam visitá-lo naquele dia para brincarem juntos.

- Sasukeee!

- Nii-saaaan!

Era uma cena bizarra: Naruto correndo atrás de Sasuke que corria em direção ao irmão. Mais atrás, já um pouco distante, se via Sai, andando lentamente – leia-se, sem a mínima vontade de correr.

- O que foi Sasuke? – deu um peteleco na testa do irmão quando ele chegou mais perto.

- Ai. – esfregou a mão no local e olhou emburrado para irmão, mas logo a expressão se desfez quando se lembrou do porque estar ali. – É verdade que você e o papai saíram para pescar no mar quando você era pequeno, né?! O dobe do Naruto não acredita.

- Hmpf. – o loiro fez uma careta.

Itachi sentou-se na grama e encostou-se no tronco da árvore atrás de si.

- Fui sim, mas eu era muito pequeno, mais novo que vocês até.

- Difícil imaginar isso. – Naruto parecia um pouco abismado em imaginar que aquele adolescente sério e um pouco sombrio havia sido uma criança como eles em algum momento da vida.

- Eu nem me lembrava mais dessa história Sasuke. – Itachi concluiu.

Sai aproximou-se do grupo e sentou-se na grama mantendo certa distância.

- E como era nii-san? O mar é muito grande?

- Tem muitos bichos?

As duas crianças estavam empolgadas.

- Bem, de cima do barco não dava para ver muita coisa. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Aaah, legal são aqueles barcos que ficam debaixo d'água.

- Não é barco, dobe. O nome é 'sobremarino'. – Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Na verdade o certo é submarino, Sasuke. – o Uchiha mais velho corrigiu.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada.

- Então o Sasuke-teme errou alguma coisa. – falava em meio ao riso.

- Não errei, não. Foi o que eu disse. Subma-sub – respirou fundo e tentou de novo – submarino. – olhou para o lado evitando que os outros vissem que estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- A gente podia brincar disso, de submarino.

Havia sido a primeira fala de Sai naquele dia.

- Bem, enquanto vocês brincam, eu vou buscar o lanche de vocês. – Itachi levantou-se e seguiu em direção a entrada dos fundos da casa.

**-**

Maldita hora em que resolvera sair daquele pátio. Bastaram alguns poucos minutos para que aquelas três crianças conseguissem transformar tudo num verdadeiro caos. Não seria muito mais fácil se elas simplesmente abrissem os braços e saíssem correndo – isso não é brincar de aviãozinho? -, mas não, eles preferiram pegar as cadeiras da sala e o lençol preferido de sua mãe, que com certeza o mataria quando visse a peça suja de terra. A imagem do centro pátio interno da casa agora era parecida com uma pequena barraca, ou melhor, duas cadeiras dispostas de um lado e duas de outro, ficando frente a frente e por sobre elas o lençol amarelo – repetindo: o preferido de sua mãe -.

- O que é isso? – aproximou-se da suposta barraca com uma bandeja em mãos.

- Nosso sub... sub... como era mesmo o nome? – Sasuke perguntou baixinho.

- Submarino?

- Ebaa. Lanche! – Naruto saiu de dentro da barraca/submarino, mas antes que chegasse perto de Itachi Sasuke se interpôs.

- Espere, ele pode ser um pirata. – sussurrou para o amigo.

- Mas eu 'tô com fome. – o loiro fez bico, sem se importar muito com a afirmação do moreno.

- A comida pode estar envenenada, dobe. – o moreno continuou sussurrando.

"Eles realmente estavam acreditando naquilo?". Itachi parecia pasmo com a situação.

- Então o que faremos, comandante-teme?

- Vamos fazer o pirata provar a comida primeiro, comandante-dobe.

Sim, ambos eram comandantes porque nenhum dos dois aceitou ser o subordinado do outro. Seria uma mancha muito grande no orgulho de ambos. Era questão de honra.

- Prove a comida pirata! – ordenaram em uníssono.

Itachi largou a bandeja no chão pensando de onde eles haviam tirado aquela idéia de pirata. Afinal, eles estavam em um submarino ou um barco? Optou pela opção barraca.

Nesse mesmo instante Sai saiu de debaixo do lençol amarelo e sem prestar muita atenção pegou um dos sanduíches e mordeu um pedaço.

- NÃO! - os outros dois garotos gritaram juntos. – AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER! Sai olhou para eles sem nenhuma expressão e continuou mastigando.

- Ah Sai, você estragou a brincadeira. – o loiro fez bico novamente.

- Eu disse pra não o chamar para brincar. – o moreno reclamou.

- Sasuke! – Itachi repreendeu-o.

- Eu preferia muito mais brincar só com o Naruto. – entrou na barraca puxando o loiro pela manga da camiseta.

- Desculpe Sai. O Sasuke às vezes age como uma criança mimada. – tentou parecer gentil.

- Não se preocupe Itachi-san. Eu não me importo. – sorriu falsamente.

O Uchiha ficou um pouco surpreso com aquela atitude. Com uma simples frase aquele garoto pareceu ser muito mais velho do que realmente dizia ser. Ele era sério e tinha um sorriso um tanto quanto falso, coisas que fizeram Itachi se questionar se aquela criança a sua frente realmente teria apenas sete anos de idade.

**-**

A tarde acabou passando rápido e quando por fim o sol começou a dar indícios de que iria se pôr os amiguinhos de Sasuke foram embora. O pequeno Uchiha ainda acompanhou Naruto dizendo que tinha que pegar um brinquedo seu na casa do amigo e logo voltaria. Itachi deixou-o ir, afinal, o loiro não morava longe.

- Ei teme, o que você tá fazendo? – Naruto teve um sobressalto quando sentiu que Sasuke tentava segurar seus dedos.

O moreno virou o rosto fazendo-se de desentendido, mas quando percebeu que Naruto ainda o fitava, resolveu responder.

- Okaa-san disse que quando as pessoas se gostam elas andam de mãos dadas. – evitou fitar o amigo.

- Isso é coisa de meninas. ECA! – fez cara de nojo.

Um silêncio palpável baixou sobre eles. Naruto sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao ver a expressão de Sasuke, por mais que o moreno tentasse não conseguiu esconder que havia ficado triste pela reação do amigo.

Mas em instantes a situação mudou completamente. Sasuke sentiu que dedos finos e quentes envolviam os seus, de forma suave. Olhou rápido para o lado e por mais que Naruto se esforçasse em fingir que procurava algo do lado oposto da rua, o Uchiha pôde ver que as bochechas dele estavam extremamente coradas. Sorriu e apertou forte, mas com cuidado, aqueles dedos sobre os seus. Naruto, com toda certeza, era seu melhor _amigo_ e ele estava feliz por isso!

**---**

Sasuke estava deitado na cama e apertava uma das teclas do celular de tempos em tempos.

- Assim você vai quebrá-lo. – a voz de Naruto soou.

Estavam deitados juntos.

De repente o moreno parou o que fazia e Naruto pensou que aquela era a primeira vez que aquele teme ouvia o que ele falava. Logo constatou que estava errado.

- Ouve isso. – Sasuke enfiou um dos fones de ouvido na orelha de Naruto.

A música que tocava era calma e envolvente. Parecia uma cantiga para crianças.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine _

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"_

Sorriu. Fazia tanto tempo - dez anos, talvez mais -, mas era uma boa lembrança.

- Onde você achou essa música? – perguntou.

- Estava passando pelas rádios procurando alguma coisa para ouvir, quando começou a tocar.

O loiro continuou ouvindo até que sentiu Sasuke remexer-se na cama.

- Sabe Sasuke...

- Hm? – perguntou meio sem ânimo.

- Eu já gostava de você naquela época.

O moreno o fitou, mas Naruto estava de olhos fechados ouvindo a música.

- Só que eu não sabia... Até você segurar a minha mão.

Sasuke não pôde – e nem quis - evitar. O beijo que se seguiu foi simplesmente automático. A situação clamava por aquilo e decidiu que não iria mais contra a maré. Dane-se o orgulho. Estavam juntos e era o que importava. Agora poderiam andar de mãos dadas para o resto da vida. Não que realmente fossem fazer isso.

* * *

Nossa, eu to numa fase pra escrever fics **extremamente gays** que pelo amor das pitangueiras.

Não vou nem comentar o que foi isso. **¬¬''**

E os personagens ficaram um tanto ooc. **Ç.Ç**

**Sorry!**

Será que mereço reviews?

*faz olhar pidão*

_Bjo bjo._

**;***

**P.S:**Cara, que saudade de The Beatles. Estou ouvindo "Yellow Submarine" há uma meia hora. **e.ê**

Ah, a tradução do trecho lá em cima é essa:

"Na cidade onde eu nasci

Viveu um homem que partiu para o mar

E ele nos contou a sua vida

Na terra dos submarinos

Então nós navegamos até o sol

Até que descobrimos um mar verde

E nós vivemos sob as ondas

Em nosso submarino amarelo

Todos nós vivemos em um submarino amarelo

Submarino amarelo, submarino amarelo"

* * *

**# Bônus #**

- Essa música é um pouco nostálgica. – Sai voltou-se para o lado de Itachi na cama.

- Eu que o diga. – suspirou.

O mais novo estranhou aquela atitude.

- Por quê?

- Bem, minha mãe surtou quando viu o estado em que vocês deixaram o lençol.

- Sabe, eu não lembro muito desses detalhes. – voltou a relaxar e deixou as mãos vagarem pelo torso nu do mais velho.

- Pois eu lembro bem: mancha de suco, terra, sanduíche amassado... Fiquei um dia inteiro esfregando aquilo.

Sai sorriu. Ver aquela atitude resmungona em Naruto ou Sasuke era uma coisa, agora em Itachi era outra. Muito mais divertido.

- Você está achando engraçado, não é?! – observou o rosto de Sai, que sorria.

- Um pouco Itachi-san.

- Pois alguém tem que pagar pelo meu sofrimento, sabia?!

Sai sentiu que aquela seria uma noite longa sobre os lençóis – que não eram amarelos.

* * *

**Oh Gosh**! O que foi isso? Surto de imaginação completamente fértil e sem noção.

Vou me esconder na caverna do titio Orochimaru e nunca mais voltar, depois disso.

_Adiós_! **/o/**

**Obs.:** Na verdade os 40 anos foram ontem, mas como eu só terminei a fic depois da meia noite, então a homenagem chega no dia seguinte. **n.n**

Boa sorte para mim. Sinto que serei crucificada. Será que eu vou ressuscitar depois do terceiro dia?** o_o' **/ Por que eu não calo a boca? **¬¬''**


End file.
